


Je l'aime à mourir

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: Fluff and song fic.I was writing the next part of Little Spitfire, and this song came through and I thought of this.It’s an old French song and a classic from 1979 sing by Francis Cabrel. You can also find a Spanish/French version by Shakira. I actually listened to Shakira’s version when I wrote this. It’s the first time I tried to write fluff so I hope it’s enjoyable.Warning : English is not my first language so I apologized in advances for the errors I made.https://youtu.be/bMZVtFCU0ZQ (Cabrel’s version)youtu.be/ua3TmzeEALY ( Shakira’s version)





	Je l'aime à mourir

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par thedailybrainwave](http://tmblr.co/Zk_AEw2Sv05DO)

 

 

 

* * *

 

##  _I used to be nothing_  
_But here I am now_  
_Watching over_  
_The sleep of her nights  
__I love her to death_

Nathalia Alianova Romanova, the Black Widow was in love. In love with the gentlest soul in the earth, of that, she was sure. You were her sunshine, you were everything she thought she didn’t deserve but here you are in her arms, sleeping peacefully.  
A gentle smile on her face, she put your hair out your face. She is stricken by the beauty of your face illuminated by the moonlight.  
She can feel her heart constricted in her ribcage caused by the sheer love she feels for you.

##  _You can destroy_  
_Anything you want_  
_She only needs to open_  
_The span of her arms_  
_To rebuild everything  
__To rebuild everything_

Too many times she had come back home to you destroyed by the atrocities of her works. Every time you had been here, holding her in your arms, whispering sweet nothings in her hair soothing her demons. Taking her hands in yours, leading her in the bathroom. Taking her gear off with so much love in your eyes for the love of your life. You would wash her with reverence and kindness. Nathalia was not a believer, she has seen too much for that, but she was a firm believer in you. Every time it felt like a rebirth, and she could breathe once again. With you she feels whole, with you she doesn’t feel like a monster anymore.  


##  _I love her so much I could die_ __  
_She’s erased the numbers_  
_On the clocks around here_  
_She’s made of my life_  
_Paper hens  
__And roars of laughter_

 

She has laughter wrinkles around her mouth now, she smiles so much it hurt but she wouldn’t change this for anything.  
Thanks to you, she now knows that a battle could be made with pillows and tickles and could end in a warm embrace, tender caress, and sweet love and not in blood, broken bones and lost lives.

##  _She’s built bridges_  
_Between us and heaven_  
_And we go across them_  
_Each time she_  
_Doesn’t want to sleep  
__Doesn’t want to sleep_

She put her hand on your swollen belly where her soon to be born daughter was positioned. She feels a little kick and can help herself to think that her daughter would be a ballerina with the force she put in her kicks. Yet again you, her angel, had offered her a part of paradise with the little miracle growing in your belly.

##  _I love her to death_ __  
_She must’ve fought all the wars_  
_To be so strong today_  
_She must’ve gone through all the wars  
__Of life, and [through] love too ooh_

Her angel, the love of her life who would never hurt a fly but would punch the winter soldier without thinking when he had made a crude remark about his past with your love.  You had menacing to rain fire on him if he ever just thought to say another word like that. And to the surprise of every person presents this day, James Buchanan Barnes had actually shown some fear for a hot second.  You were an omega mutant after all.  


##  _She does her best to live_  
_Her opaline dream_  
_She dances through_  
_The forests she draws_ _  
__I love her to death_

 

An omega level mutant, with the power of decimation yet you were in love with life. You could bring death to all in the blink of the eyes but you choose to bring joy to those around you.

##  _She wears ribbons_  
And then lets them go  
She sings to me often that  
It’s wrong for me to try  
To hold them back  
To hold them back  
I love her to death

_Y_ ou stir in your sleep, and Nat know why immediately. Her head at the level of your belly, she presses a delicate kiss to it. « Shush my love, mom is tired she needs her sleep, » she said, her warm palm pressing against you, and she can feel her daughter calming. Only she can succeed this, her daughter already has her stubbornness but she wouldn’t have it any other way.  


##  _To climb into her cave_  
Hidden in a garret  
I must nail notes  
To my wooden clogs  
I love her to death  
I just have to sit down  
I must not speak  
I must wish for nothing  
But simply endeavor  
To belong to her  
To be hers  
I love her to death

  
She came back to you, and you open your arms. She put her head in the crook of your neck inhaling your calming scent. Nathalia Alianova Romanova is not a believer anymore, yet she can’t help herself to thanks every god she knows, as a being as perfect as you had to come from the Gods. She thanks them with all her heart for allowing you in her life. She loves you to death.


End file.
